game_design_snacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Effective recall improves player engagement
Effective recall improves player engagement A good game is characterized by how well it allows a player to learn the game and enable them to take up challenges. Nowadays, Novice players start the game by hitting random keys on the joystick rather than learning a manual. As game creators, we are not sure about the depth of each player's understanding of the game. Hence, It is very important to recall the player with important maneuvers. In cases where the player is not able to learn the game, he might not love playing the game, he might even give up. This is where recall comes to picture by helping a player understand what to be done thus promoting engagement. Recall should be used effectively such that it keeps the player in the ideal flow. Too much Recall can lead the player to Frustration and less Recall can lead him to boredom. Recall can also be used in other elements like indicating a pull of rewards towards an accomplishment. For an instance, recalling a player that killing a boss will give him a treasure chest can motivate him to play time and again. Similarly, we can recall a player who is having low health by flashing the screen or using indicators over the health bars. This allows a player to be prepared and cautious for his next move. Examples #1 Prince Of Persia : The Two Thrones Ubisoft reinvented the way recall was used in gaming industry. They used it for a special type of maneuver called the Speed Kill. As you sneak up behind an enemy without being seen, the screen starts deteriorating around the edges giving the player an indication to initiate the Speed Kill. Player then presses E to start the Speed Kill followed by left mouse click whenever the dagger glows. This invention created a balance between the player interaction and the game time thus giving a perfect game play experience. Throughout the game, this deteriorating screen effect is recalled whenever the player goes behind an enemy. Then the player gets to chose to either participate in the Speed Kill or fight the enemy directly. #2 Tomb Raider ' In Tomb Raider gameplay whenever the player(lara croft) gets close to the ammo the information to pick it up displays.Once there, the player has to press key E to actually pick up. It depends on player to pick the ammo or not. Also when the player is close to any enemy, there will be a popup with '!' sign on it. At that time, the player can continuously press F key to kill the enemy. But, the player has to go slowly behind the enemy or else the enemies will get alert. Hence, the player gets to choose whether to attack from behind or attack with a weapon. '#3 Braid The effective recall that Braid provides is imperative to player engagement because of the frequency the player will use the ability. Throughout this 2D platformer, the player is introduced to a wide variety of puzzles and the player must use recall (also called rewind) to collect items and proceed to a new platform on the level. Recall encourages the player to analyze problems and obstacles in a unique mindset because of the recall opportunities, allowing the player to prioritize actions. Recall also helps the player see where they may have made a mistake or error in their actions.Category:Good Snack